Hidden Eyes
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: The Cullen's have lived in Forks for two years then one day Bella Swan comes back from a two year "vacation"...wait, why isn't she afraid of the Cullen's? "She's Human...Isn't She?" "I don't really know..."
1. 0 Prologue

_**PAT: I take no credit for the one and only Stephenie Meyer's hard work. Twilight belongs to her and i own only the plot of the Fanfiction. I am LDS like her and I say that Mormons can become famous too.**_

**Prologue**

Thunder, lightening, wind, rain, darkness. My mood was perfectly displayed by the weather today. I had been up all night destroying those newborns in Missouri and was just now arriving home after cleaning up the evidence via shredding and burning. I sighed, life for me had never been very relaxing…in fact, with the few odd stress release exercises I went through, I hardly ever had any time to myself.

Oh, I'm sure you are probably wondering what I'm rambling about. My name is Isabella Anna Marie Mariah Swanne, but my public name is Isabella Marie Swan (Bella for short). In this universe there are more forms of life than there are people and species of animals combined. However, there are officially only three types of…I guess you could call it classes or "levels."

The first "level" is called Basic-Human it includes creatures born of very basic materials or raised on very basic backgrounds. Basic-Human creatures include spirits, Gods, Demons, fairies, elves, and other mythological beings.

The second "level" is called Human-Specific which, obviously, centers on Earthly creatures.

The third and supposedly 'last' "level" is High-Controllers which, even though most creatures in this category are Gods or Goddesses, includes Karma, the Fates, Buddha, Isis, Inari, Cleopatra, Orion, Zeus, Pandora, Hera, Eris, and , there is actually one more "level" of creatures but this one is basically unknown to anyone but the ones involved.

The fourth "level" is called Omnipotence and unlike the other "levels" only has one being, that would be me.

I hold the position that grants me total power over anything and everything. Recently, I have decided to stay here on Earth, my home planet, and watch over the universe from a distance. I don't give control, I AM control.

There is one thing that annoys me right now, though. The fact that a new clan of vegetarian vampires has been living in my town while I've been away for two years. They fall into the Basic-Human category and it is very frustrating to protect the Earthlings when they have no knowledge of anything beyond their own category. Oh well, I'll just have to make sure that my shape shifters, my vegans, and my town don't get hurt.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: I know it is kind of confusing but this is the best I could do without either going into too much detail or moving away from the fact that this is the Prologue. Sorry, Um, I accept _constructive _criticism and any and all flames will be used to help Benjamin practice his fire powers.

~PoisonedAngelTears (PAT)


	2. 1 Meeting The Cullen's

PAT: _**I want to say that none of this fabulous world of twilight is mine. It all belongs to my fellow LDS, Stephenie Meyer. Mormons can be famous too. I take no credit except **_

_**for the plot that is here.  
**_

Chapter One…Meeting the Cullen's

The day was relatively calm and besides the occasional cover up stories when I was asked about my trip, nothing really happened. I knew the Cullen's were here today, my senses never failed me. It seemed though, that none of them had my first four Honors or AP classes. I already knew their background, their appearances, their cover for being in this town…I had to know every detail of each one of their lives in order to protect my current territory from being exposed to the reality of the universe. I was bored by the time I got to lunch, nothing exciting happened and I was frustrated by the fact that I couldn't correct any of my professors when they made mistakes. I was thinking about maybe just pretending to eat so I could observe the cafeteria when I spotted them. Finally! They were sitting at my old table. I chuckled inwardly at this. I remembered when I was a Freshman that I would always sit at that table and no one was brave enough to approach me when I looked so superior in ways that made their confidence plummet. I began searching for another table distractedly, they had my table full…well almost…but still, I needed to be alone if I ever wanted to figure out what to do about the ridiculously threadbare treaty they had with my newer creations…the shape shifters or the "wolves" as they thought of themselves. I was just about to turn to the farthest table in the room when I realized, 'Hey, if they want to sit at my table, they have to ask permission…who was it that started that little rule? Oh right, Angela. Hmmm…' I thought for a while on how to approach this situation when I realized I could just go talk to Angela, she was only a table away. I walked over to Angela with the knowledge of how this was going to work and a mental little devil cackling in my head.

"Excuse me, Angie? Is that you?" I asked in surprise as she turned and saw me.

Her eyes widened and she gave me a huge hug. "Bella! I can't believe you're really here! Oh I've missed you!" she squealed quietly.

I laughed and said, "Hey let's go to my old table and talk, it'll be so much fun!"

She gasped and looked at the table and back at me rapidly before I looked at her confusedly.  
"Ummm…what's wrong?" I asked.

She bit her lip before replying, "Uh, Bella, while you were gone some new kids moved here and sort of…took your table. They didn't know it was yours, they just saw that no one ever sat there and so they thought it was up for grabs."

I spun around in mock shock and gasped loud enough for the whole cafeteria to finally notice the fact that I was back and that someone who wasn't me sat at my table. _Uninvited._ I smirked inside and began to show "anger" towards the Cullen's. I could here the whispers flying and saw that the Cullen's were finally seeing that everyone was talking about them and how sorry they felt for them and I recognized their confused emotions.

"Bella, um, if you want, we can go tell them t-to move…or something." Mike volunteered, trying not to upset me. I smiled politely at the teens behind me.

"Oh, it's okay Mike, they need to learn that some things you just can't steal."

I saw the six vampires faces become annoyed, amused, and confused. 'Time for a little fun.' I formed a message in my mind strong enough for all six of them to get loud and clear in their own ways. _**'I know your dirty little secret, you can't hide from me, I know everything about you…but I won't tell, because I was always taught that child abuse was wrong. Give Carlisle and Esme my regards, oh and tell them to expect a visit from Isabella soon…'**_ With that I glided past my old table, having seen each one receive my message, and out into the cloudy weather. I looked around, already bored. Then I crouched into my battle stance and watched as they dropped into the courtyard. Three vampires, human eaters. Well, because they interrupted me during school hours, they get to die quickly and with very much pain.

"Give me your names, and don't dawdle." I ordered.

"James, Laurent, Victoria, we have come to" I never got to know what it was as I had them all in pieces and burnt into nothing right as the thunder sounded.

"Stupid children, don't even know not to call me when I'm busy." I muttered as I headed for my Bugatti Veyron. I could skip for today, I wanted to go slay some more idiotic nomads. The treaty could wait for a week or two.

PAT: Kind of a weird ending but I couldn't decide where to leave off at. So…yeah. Flames will be used to heat Rosalie's old fashioned iron.

Bella: Please R&R We'd really appreciate it!


	3. 2 Welcome Back Bella

**PAT: I don't own Twilight and I never will. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she.**

**Oh, and thank you everyone especially ****psychotic kitsune**** because she gave me a huge idea on what to write. I love the reviews and the adds. Enjoy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 2…Welcome Back Bella.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

It had already been one full week since I had left Forks to give myself some stress relief, but I was calm enough to think about what I _should_ be doing. I decided to head back home and wait until Monday to show up again. All through the weekend I went over the Cullen-Wolf treaty in my mind and began to change and erase the whole thing. It took all of Saturday and half of Sunday before I found my version to be acceptable. I went to bed with a feeling of accomplishment and woke up with a feeling of exasperation. I remembered that I had gotten rid of the memories of the whole cafeteria scene from the minds of the humans before I took off.

"Well at least I don't have to go through endless questions." I muttered.

I went through my morning routine and decided to for go the subtlety and just dress up however. When I went through my closet I found the perfect outfit: a spaghetti strap shirt that was colored with many different shades of blue, a brown shrug with gold studs running up the sleeves, one of my favorite pairs of skinny jeans that had a brown and gold version of my personal crest, my brown Ecko shoes that were decorated with gold and blue studs and a gold Ecko charm on the sides, my favorite pair of color changing Prada sunglasses, my most casual brown, blue, and gold studded Gucci purse, and my gold and blue studded Coach ear threads. I filled my bag with the right stuff for school and I drove off in my Eclipse Spyder. When I got to school I realized that only the Cullen's and I were there and I chuckled inwardly at there confused looks. My windows were tinted in all of my cars but I never got in trouble because I was never caught. When I got out of my car with my bag on my shoulder, I smiled and waved at them, only one reciprocated my smile, Edward, and only two waved back, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice looked scared for some reason. Like I was going to…OH! I laughed and started to approach them. They all flinched but I sent out my calming waves and they relaxed, probably thinking it was Jasper.

"Hello, I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Isabella Anna Marie Mariah Swanne, but please, call me Bella." I spoke softly. I could feel their **curiosity** growing as I smiled gently.

"Ah, um well we are the Cullen's. I am um Rosalie, this is my mate Emmett, this is Alice and her mate Jasper and this is Edward. Um it's nice to meet you Lady Swanne." Rosalie stammered politely.

I giggled. "It's okay to call me Bella, really. I hate formalities anyway so I'd rather you forgot that Lady Swanne stuff."

It looked like Rosalie was going to protest but shut her mouth when Alice nudged her ribs.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking…um how-how did you…" Emmett trailed off.

"Simple, I know everything about everything, literally. However, I should probably explain all of this once we are with your mother and father and safely alone." I said.

Jasper was very quiet and I was wondering if he was trying to find words.

"Why-"

"Can't you read my mind?" I cut Edward off.

"I am someone more powerful than anyone could ever fathom, but we'll discuss this later, I must hurry to class," I paused and realized that Jasper was too shy to say anything and apparently Alice was too scared. "Alice, Jasper, I shall see you in sixth period, have a good day everyone." I walked away and left them all speechless.

Oh how I loved shocking people, especially vampires…hehehehe.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PAT: Okay I know it was really lame but what else am I supposed to do when ideas flit around in my head and I don't know how to express them? Next time, I'll really try to do a better job. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to update for a while because this one was so tiring. Sorry! I'll make up for it in length I swear!**


	4. PAT's Note

**PAT: Hey everyone, sorry for the false hopes of a new chapter so soon but I wanted to clear up some stuff. One of my reviewer's has pointed out a flaw in my story and I am so glad she caught it cuz I was going to freak out if I didn't notice it until it was too late. Anyway, I never cleared up the issue of exactly WHAT Bella was so I've decided to do it now.**

**Bella:Finally! I was even wondering if you were ever going to explain.**

**PAT:...--' Yes well...um Bella is NOT a vampire or any other mythical being. She is something so powerful, that God looks like a mortal in comparison. (btw I 'm not trying to bag on religion cuz I'm Mormon but I have always loved Bella and so...yeah) **

**Lauren: Ugh, why is that loser so cool?!**

**PAT: O.O How did you get in here! I banned you and your little co-hyenas from my notes!**

**Mike: We snuck back in...**

**(PAT kills them both and stuffs them into a room with Jane and Alec....)**

**PAT: AHEM! Anyway, Bella is higher than God, she is basically the Mother of all that was, is, and will be. **

**Bella: Wow, I didn't think I was that strong....**

**Edward: Don't worry love it just gets better.**

**Bella: (blushes)**

**Edward:(chuckles and they begin to have some seriously heavy petting)**

**PAT:(squeals and blushes, tip toeing out of the love nest, she soundproofs the walls in both Jane and Alec's Tortur-_Fun_ room and the new love nest.)**

**PAT:Thx fore reading my note, anymore questions, you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Save the rabid flying black bunnies from extinction.  
**


	5. 3 Do You Remember Me? APOV

**PAT: Yes, well time for an update, I am trying to go as fast as I can so here we go.**

**Robert Pattinson: PAT does NOT own Twilight at all, she only owns her fan fiction.**

**Chapter 3 Do you remember me? Alice POV**

Alice Cullen, that's my name. I am small, energetic, and I love to shop. Oh, I'm also a vampire and I have clairvoyance. Don't worry, my family and I only drink from animals so we won't hurt you.

…Pffttt! Yeah right! That would so get me back into the loony bin. Even if it is true. My family and I are very content with our current living conditions, thank you. I'd been having visions of the future ever since I was human! It just got stronger when I became a vampire. I can still see humans because I used to be one (PAT: thank you Stephenie Meyer!), and I can see vampires because I AM one (PAT: once again thank you!). However, this girl, Bella Swan…she's different. I get the feeling that I know exactly why she's different but it just won't come to me! When she spoke, her voice sounded through my head like echoes of a haunting melody. I knew her voice, I could probably recognize her at one point but my human memories were very few and the ones that were clear were very meaningless.

And yet, I just know that I used to know her. All throughout the day I partially struggled with my mind to reach as deep as I could and find her face in my memories. I was irritated but kept my thoughts composed as I sat with Jasper and the others, no need to have them going through a panic attack just for a tiny little flaw…flaw…a tiny little…_flaw!_

Suddenly, I remembered, Bella, she had been at the asylum when I was checked in as a patient. She was my personal nurse, always comforting me, believing me when I told her of my clairvoyance, she even got the Director to allow me freedom in that white Hell. That's why I felt so disturbingly safe in her presence. Bella was my (self-)adopted mother back then. I had adored her and wanted to be like her. She had always told me that I shouldn't want to have as many flaws as she did and I would always argue that it was because she had flaws that I wanted to be so much like her. I remember that conversation so…clearly now…

_**FLASHBACK START**_

_It was raining outside and I was so happy. When the weather was bad, Mama Bella would stay longer than usual and we would do all sorts of fun things. I bounced up and down in my excitement to see her. It was almost nine thirty, the time when she began her shift. I heard the door open and I squealed, launching myself at her in a state of bliss from getting to be near my most perfect idol. (_PAT: hey she was young, remember, we all have idols when we're young.) _I heard her laugh and felt her warm embrace. _

"_Dear Mary Alice, why is it that I can never avoid getting one of these delightful hugs?"_

_She whispered._

"_It's because you're my idol, my Mama Bella, I wanna be like you when I grow up and so I gotta get all the magic I can get from your hugs!" I sang joyously. _

_She laughed and went to the sturdy oak table she bought for me and laid her games on the surface, then she turned to me with a sad smile and picked my small form up and into her lap._

"_Well, mon cheri…I'm not really sure you want to be like me, I am much too imperfect. Wouldn't you rather be more like oh, I don't know Dolly Parton?" she asked._

_I shook my head and replied, "No, I want to be real, I want to be flawed and still be liked, that is why I wish to be like you, you are flawed but everyone, including me, loves you for it." _

_She smiled happily, I found my smile growing at the sight of her special smile that was only reserved for me. _

"_Mon cheri, thank you, now, let's play a new game I decided to bring, it's called-_

_**FLASHBACK CUTS OFF**_

It was so long ago…does she even remember me? Probably not. I kept Edward out of my mind by projecting thoughts of my designs for Rosalie and Emmett's next wedding. I knew that as long as Bella didn't want to, she wouldn't let me have visions.

Mon cheri…

My eyes widened, was it really…only one way to find out…

Mama Bella? Is that you?

Oui(PAT: yes), mon cheri(PAT: my darling), I still remember you. I still treasure you. And soon our famille (PAT: family) will be ensemble et entire (PAT: together and whole) once more…just be patient.

Oui, Mama Bella, thank you…I-I can't wait until…until you can be ma mère vraie (PAT: my true mother).

So long for now, mon cheri.

So long.

Our link was gone, but I was still floating on cloud nine. Mama Bella said we would be a family and when she promised something, she never failed. I hope the others will remember her soon…

**End Alice POV**

**Begin third person **

Alice showed no outward signs of change and her thoughts never wavered. Edward was busy talking to Jasper about the merits and faults of having basic medical knowledge during the time of the Vampire wars versus having full medical knowledge now in the human wars. Rosalie and Emmett were discussing their…_honeymoon_ plans and Alice jumped head first into the conversation once Emmett suggested going to the public diamond mine in Arkansas.

Across the room, Bella watched her creations (for in reality, that is what they were)as they spoke to each other. She began to decide just which of the Cullen's would be next in line to remember her. She had had Mary Alice go first because she was the one who needed her the most in her silent insecurities. However, now she was stuck between Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie needed a reality check but Jasper needed to know that self-control was not impossible. Just then, she remembered that Rosalie was technically older in order of who she met and thus, she decided…

'Miss-Too-Superficial-For-This it is.' She thought in amusement.

_____________________________________________+~*~+______________________________________________________________________________________________

**PAT: Yes, it probably isn't very long at all and you were hoping for something longer but I promised myself that I would only take on 1 flashback at a time so next time…Rosalie AND Jasper. **

Bella: Well, please r&r! It makes PAT feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she gets more motivated. 

Renesmee: Also, if you could give suggestions on how Rosalie should remember Bella from her human life, that would be welcome.

**Jake: (holding Renesmee like a piece of beautiful porcelain) Yes, and don't forget, flames will be used to heat Jane's Tort-uh **_**Practice**_** room. (blushes)**

**PAT: Love smitten fool. (grins) Thanks for reading!**

**ALL: BUH-BYE!!!!!**


	6. 4 Vanity is My Shield RPOV pt 1

**PAT: Okay, you should all thank Mkitkat repeatedly for giving me the biggest light bulb moment I have ever had. Seriously, half of this chapter came from that one review from her. Thank you Mkitkat! **

Bella: PAT owns this fanfiction but she _does not_ own Twilight or any of the characters.

**PAT: Yeah, Stephenie Meyer does, lucky! **

**BOTH: Enjoy the chapter.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 4 Part I Vanity is My Shield RPOV**

" Class, today we have a return student, Bella Swan. Please welcome her appropriately."

I almost flinched. Lady- I mean Bella had this strange hold over me that I couldn't shake off. I was stronger than her, almost superior really. However, I just get this vague notion in the back of my head that it was she who was superior to me. Just like in the parking lot I felt like a foolish, inexperienced child around her. My confidence began to fade and I was practically reduced to the speech of that one girl…Angela. [**PAT: I like Angela, it's just that she is really shy and I couldn't help but use her. Sorry.] **I could feel her presence, it soothed me and yet it made me feel humble and shy.

"Miss Swan, you may choose your seat." I heard Mrs. Leira say.

"Thank you." …Bella.

I knew she was headed for the open seat right next to me and I cast my eyes down in embarrassment. There. My confidence was fading again. What was it about her? I slid a glance at her elegant form and held my breath at the sight. She had folded herself so fluidly into her seat! She had crossed her leg onto her knee and her posture was perfect, back straight, eyes forward, hands busily taking notes…I could not find a single flaw in her being that would give my sudden burst of self-conscious embarrassment any relief.

She was beautiful. I knew that even I held no competition to this graceful angel.

She reminded me so much of a person from my human life, someone with the exact same knockout beauty but whom I could not seem to remember. There _was_ a trigger to the memory, of that I was positive, however, it seemed my mind refused to cooperate.

Peeking once again at her, I gazed at her long, silky tresses that were so black, they were tinted blue**(PAT:I wanted Bella to look more than act out her power I mean I wanted her to** **be seen as someone who looked like they had the universe in their hands.)**. Her creamy ivory skin was flawless, no marks, no acne, no scars, nothing. And her eyes…

they were so…

OH dear! I hadn't noticed when she turned and stared into my eyes, I could almost imagine my cheeks turning red. I merely looked away before she thought worse of me.

I could hear as she faced forward once again but I was too mortified to try and look at her again.

I remained with my eyes shut tight and my head down until the bell broke into my thoughts and forced me to open my eyes. I realized that Bella was gone and I sighed in relief. As I picked up my binder I noticed something was sticking out of the cover. I pulled it out and my eyes widened.

It was a button…one of the buttons that had been on the coat I was wearing the night that I was raped…but how…

_**FLASHBACK START**_

_I lay there, my body broken, bleeding, violated. The tears had stopped hours ago. I felt nothing. Only numbness. I was ready to die. I couldn't bring myself to want to live. I had been raped, tortured, hit, bruised, cut, violated again and again…_

_There went more blood…and I think the rest of dinner. No more remembering. _

_Wait, were those footsteps? It wasn't Royce, it was too…light. No these were female steps. _

"_Oh, my dear Rosalie…I wish you hadn't had to go through this." Came a voice…it was so beautiful. I wanted to cry, it sounded so sad. _

"_Miss Angel, don't cry. I'm alright." My voice was harsh compared to the angel's. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was gorgeous. _

_I felt her pick me up. I felt no pain so I was okay with it. She stroked my face and my eyes focused in on her face, eager to see my angel. I was amazed. She was perfect. No flaws, no make-up, no blemishes. She looked so elegant and graceful. I wanted to hide myself from her mesmerizing gaze. My cheeks heated. I knew she could see my blush. _

"_Oh Rose, honey, don't worry, I love you. I know how to save you but I have already lead them here. Soon, you will be immortal and you will see me again." She murmured. She was about to leave when I cried out, begging her to stay with me._

"_Miss Angel, please, don't leave me. I am alone and what if I am…used? Please, if you must go, leave me your name, I must remember my savior. Please!" I whimpered pathetically, tears began to flow once more. _

"_My dear, sweet Rose blossom. I will never be far, besides, someone is on their way to save you and is very close. I must depart but if you insist, my name is Isabella but you must always call me by Bella…I hear them, I must go my love. Farewell for now…"_

**(PAT: the rest is history except Rose forgets Bella)**

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_

Oh…god…my hands were trembling. Isabella…Lady Swanne…_Bella_!

I gasped, Edward must not know. No one must know, ever! I composed myself and took off into the parking lot. My family waited and I excused myself by explaining I had to avoid being found by the Mallory and Stanley girls. No one but Alice seemed to care and I could see that knowing glint in the little pixie's eye that told me she knew and understood. I nodded imperceptibly at her and turned my attention to Emmett who was teasing Edward about his strange liking towards Bella.

Thank God for mind blocking.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PAT: Hey, yeah, next chapter is Jasper's turn and I need more suggestions for him. After him, then it's Emmett then Edward, because Edward needs to be the last to remember since, he has the whole, 'We don't have souls' crap going on. So, please read and review, flames WILL be used to kill the "witch twins!"**


	7. 4 Long Awaited Reunion JPOV pt 2

**PAT: OMC! It's time for a new chapter already! Wow, time sure flies when I'm being lazy hehe (dodges thrown sporks) Ack! Sorry for wanting to relax during Christmas…anyway, this chapter is dedicated to…(dramatic drum roll…) **SparklingTopazEyes!!!!!!!!** Have fun!**

**Bella and Alice: PAT doesn't own Twilight so all the lawyers and guys in white jackets can leave now!**

**JASPER: **_**I seem to be really different in this chapter but in the words of PAT herself, it's called fan-fiction so she actually has free reign over everything…ah well. **_

**Chapter 4 part 2 Long Awaited Reunion JPOV**

'_Jasper…Jasper, listen to my voice…'_ I could feel her voice caressing my mind, the warmth and love was strong, but I had to concentrate, no one could know…

'Sissy, I'm here, did you need something?' I continued to "study" my psychoanalysis textbook.

'_I've released the bindings on everyone but Edward and Emmett…however, you may now seek me in public. There is no harm in allowing those two to finally remember at the same time.' _Her soothing tones caused me to send her a silly grin mentally and I enjoyed the resulting giggles.

'Big sis, where are you at now?' I searched for a high lighter to mark my page when I heard a gentle fluttering.

"A destra qui, piccolo fratello." (PAT: right here, little brother.(In Italian.)) I gasped, standing before me was my precious older sister, the one who took me in and had never left my side, even when I refused to follow the diet she suggested.

She had tried so hard to make sure I was comfortable during my change, she even allowed me live with her knowing that I would drink from humans. I knew she wasn't a vampire, she told me that herself. She was my idol for the longest time…she still is. Back then, when she told me of her duties as the sole creature of the fourth level, I dreaded the day of her departure. When she informed me of her decision to leave earlier than planned…well let's just say I have never really been honest about my scars…

I broke out of my musings and returned the sudden embrace from my sorella più anziana cara (PAT: beloved older sister (in Italian)).

"Jasper, I know you are reluctant to show your affection publicly but please know that once you do…your brothers' memories will be released and they will remember. Besides, if you don't initiate contact first, I will." I could both see and hear the mischievous spark that lit up her gorgeous multi-colored eyes. My nick name for her was Trixxy while she called me cicatrici (PAT: scars (in Italian)).

"Cicatrici! Listen to me. I've got to leave, I must go settle a dispute between the mermaids and the Atlantians again. I'll see you on Monday, approvazione? (PAT: Okay? (in Italian)) Ciao!"

And with that, Bella was gone in a swirl of pure white phoenix feathers. I sat back in my chair, exhausted by the events, being around such an energetic big sister will take extra adaption.

'_HEY! At least I gave you a break from all the drama in your house…geeze, Cicatrici, your sisters are almost in love with me but then again, it would kind of be my fault…'_

I chuckled, only around me would she actually show her real self, the human portion of her soul. I loved her so much, I protected her quite often although it was never necessary.

'_Hmph, that's right, I really never understood why you were so eager to give a beating just because I got a papercut…'_

'That's because the guy purpose-'

'_NO! we're not getting into that again…listen Cicatrici, I am almost to the council's room, I must be focused so we will reunite on Monday, DON'T FORGET, IF YOU DON'T HUG ME FIRST, I WILL HUG YOU!!!!! Ciao.'_

...

Well, Monday will definitely be interesting…

…

_Knock knock_

"Jasper, we're going to the bookstore in SD, you want to come?"

I looked at my Alice with a smile.

"Sure, darling, let's take the Ferrari this time." I said with a grin.

She laughed her cute laugh and we ran out to the garage and loaded up. We had a great Saturday, I wonder what we'll do on Sunday?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PAT: Please review and don't forget…Emmett and Edward will remember at the same time so I won't be able to show their whole memories, only flashes. It was a really sucky chapter, I know but when I'm done with this story I'm sure that the next one will be even better! So remember, all flames will be used to forge Bella's –MMMPFFF**

**Renesmee: Pay no mind to what she just said…let's just say she will smite those who wish to flame.**


	8. 5 Emmett's Connection BPOV

**PAT: Well, I got stuck with my internet down and I had to wait for almost three days before I could get it up and running again…sorry…**

**Emmett: I'm here to say that PAT only wishes she owned us, but we still love her.**

**PAT: Thanks Em, I love you guys too.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 5 Emmett's Connection BPOV**

Let's see, Cicatrici, Rose, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle. Hmmm. It seems the only ones left are Edward and Emmett. Oh, I remember when I met Emmett. It was a really interesting first meeting, that much is painfully clear…

_**FLASHBACK STARTS  
**__It was very chilly for a night with no moon in August…especially in Tennessee. I had been 'hiking' through the shadowed forest for a mere hour when I heard the most agony filled sounds. I could hear the poor boy (for that is what he was) yelling in sorrow so deep it almost killed me to know that the cause of his pain was a mere step in a complex plan I had laid down for him like all the others before him. I swiftly floated through the foliage with the silence of a phantom when I came upon the clearing in which he was laying. I could see his dark silhouette curled into the classic fetal position with his face covered in muddy tears. His outfit was in shreds and his being was caked with sludge and filth and yet…_

_He still looked like the strong young man I knew this human to be. I knew what had reduced him to this state and I knew how much pain he was in…I knew but I could do nothing to help ease it. _

"_No…more…no more…no more…NO!...No…more…blood." His whimpers were not unheard and they penetrated my very soul. His eyes, oh his once love and care filled honey brown eyes, they were empty now filled with the same void as Rosalie's and yet still filled with incomparable shock and numb horror. _

"_Emmett…Emmett darling, please don't become a shell." I had trouble keeping my voice level, as I saw him trying to mentally claw his way out of the shock and towards my voice, trying to 'focus on that music and clutch tight as hell to your warmth' as one of my babies so eloquently put it during an exorcism. I wrapped myself around him, almost like a cocoon and using my thick blue cloak, I transferred much warmth to his semi-dead form. _

"_Emmett, I know you can hear me, you must stay alive until she comes. You know, that girl who you've been dreaming of." I had almost died of a heart attack when I had realized that Emmett had been dreaming of Rosalie before he even knew to crawl. _

"_Rosalie? Huh? Oh, yes, I…I will wait for her, but…how long?" his voice was much more defined this time. _

"_She will be-"_

"_No, how long will _you_ stay here? What's your name anyway? Am I going to live? What about-" My fingers were covering his lips by now and I gave him more comfort._

"_My name is Isabellah but when I am with people I will be called Bella. I will only stay long enough to ensure that by the time Rosalie finds you, there will be no scent left. Yes, in a way, you will live but you MUST stay alive from now all the way until Rosalie assures you that you may rest. Now, I only have a few moments left so I will tell you something." I ran my fingers through his cutely curled brown locks, looking at his now childish face. _

" _You are a very special and strong man, Emmett McCarty. But even you have your limits. However, your new life will be filled with joy and happiness and will include the love a very special girl. I wish you all the best and I know that you will use your strength to protect and not mindless destruction." As I kissed his forehead, I sent out the command to one of my bears to come and make his condition seem like an attack but not to actually cause him much harm. After receiving confirmation, I hugged Emmett softly and stood at my tallest, ready to shoot into the frigid night sky. _

_After flying at a leisurely pace for half an hour, I sat on top of one of my favorite Oak trees to view the scene of Rosalie's discovery. It was rather cute and I smiled through out the night. _

Until we meet again, my little bear…' _I made sure the message got to him right as I sealed up his memories to be veiled until his Vampire self meets me again. _

_(sigh) At least this time, I got to see another one of my creations…_

_**FLASHBACK FADES **_

Living as the one being more powerful than Satan and God combined usually gets very tiring, I suppose most would see it as a great and awesome thing and just demand attention. For me, I'm happy enough that my other creations get the attention, seeing as how even though they are separate in power from me, they are still connected to me.

"Listen to YOU! Oh my goodness, you blame us for the beginning of the water's over attention when the mermaids were…"

…Ah well, teenaged gods…what can you do…although, this is getting annoying…

"Alright! I've had enough, both sides of this argument are to blame anyway!" the silence was broken soon by objections from both Neptune and Kida (Neptune: MerKing Kida: Atlantian Queen).

"Listen, the Mermaids have been too careless with their dealings with the Shark clans and the Dolphin Masters and have caused numerous reports of sightings everywhere while the Atlantians…well Kida didn't I tell you to keep the volcanic diamonds so they would absorb it's power?" they had the decency to blush at least. I sighed. These meetings were tiring but necessary.

"Listen, I know your people don't get along especially after what Ariel did back when she was 17 but you must understand that even though both of you are born with or without certain features, does not mean that one is inferior, hell, if you ever really paid attention, you would notice that both species have the ability to shift forms, Neptune, Kida, you guys are siblings, make sure this doesn't get in the way of that. I'm going home." I left the council's room with a migraine and I was sorely in need of a massage. The way those two fight was enough to get on even my nerves…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PAT: Please read and review but all flames will be used in driving Jane insane…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Bella: Please, just review before she goes off the deep end. **

**PAT: I need at least 49 reviews before I can post the next chapter…so please, please review…**


	9. PAT's Note 2

Author's Note:

Hey guys!

Okay, okay, I know you all despise me, right now. But...I'm in college, now. So I do have SLIGHTLY more time for stories.  
I decided, one night, to go through all of my reviews again, and I found the pretty love words you all sent me and I wanted to cry because I felt horrible for just leaving you all in suspense with "Hidden Eyes" SO...

I am going to attempt to CONTINUE Hidden Eyes...

Keep in mind that this story will probably NEVER be finished, well, not to my satisfaction, because sometimes I can get impatient, and sometimes I want it all to last forever.

I don't know if I'll be ABLE to churn out a new chapter this week, but please be assured that there WILL be a new chapter.

Now, here's where I need your guys's help. I have LONG since forgotten exactly where I was going with this story, and I KNOW that I was going to write Edward's revelation next...I just don't know how...

SO! Any tips or advice left in reviews would be absolutely LOVELY.

I hope you all can bear with me and forgive my idleness. I'm really sorry about taking so long to settle down and tell you all of this. And I've been churning out plenty of other stories that, hopefully, might keep you occupied for the time being until I get settled into my Hidden Eyes frame of mind. :)

With All The Love in the World,

PoisonAngelTears (PAT)  
May the Muses Ever be with You


End file.
